She
by oOJuneOo
Summary: Je l'ai toujours aimée. Depuis le premier jour. Mais laissez moi vous raconter notre histoire!


_C'est elle. Je sais que ça l'a toujours été. Depuis le premier jour où je l'ai vu, ce premier septembre 1971, j'ai su que c'était elle. Je peux d'ailleurs me rappeler chaque détail de cette journée…_

J'entrai dans le train pour Poudlard pour la première fois. Je venais de fêter mon onzième anniversaire, et avait reçu le hibou tant attendu de Poudlard, m'annonçant que j'avais été accepté dans l'école de sorcellerie. Mon père, très fier de moi, m'avait acheté le meilleur en matière de matériel scolaire et de robes de sorciers. J'étais donc fin près à partir pour cette nouvelle aventure, quand quelqu'un me bouscula.

« Woups… Désolé ! »

Je me retournai pour voir un autre garçon de mon age, qui me ressemblait beaucoup. On aurait vraiment pu passer pour des frères. Pourtant, alors que nous avions tous les deux les cheveux bruns et dans tous les sens, lui avait les yeux bleus alors que j'avais les miens noisettes, et que je portais des lunettes.

« Pas de problème ! » m'exclamai-je, trop heureux pour prendre ce malheureux incident en compte.

L'autre sourit et me tendit la main, comme le faisaient les adultes. C'était assez déplacé pour des enfants, mais après tout, peut-être que ses parents lui avaient appris à saluer les gens de cette manière.

« Je m'appelle Sirius Black. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance ! » dit-il avec une mimique plutôt comique.

Pris au jeu, je lui répondis de la même façon.

« James Potter, moi de même très cher. »

Il sourit et me fit signe de le suivre dans le train. Mon père me regarda partir et m'adressa un salut de la main. Il savait que je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'il vienne m'embrasser devant mon nouvel ami.

« Désolé pour avant, mais mes parents étaient proches et je ne veux pas m'attirer de problèmes tant que je ne suis pas encore établi à Poudlard » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je ris et accélérai le pas pour être à sa hauteur. Il marchait d'une manière très énergique.

Je le suivis donc dans le train, l'écoutant me raconter son histoire, et m'expliquer à quel point il trouvait ses parents, et le reste de sa famille, lourds. Il me dit aussi que deux de ses cousines étaient déjà à Poudlard, mais qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas fréquentables. Je buvais chacune de ses paroles.

Une fois dans un compartiment vide, nous nous sommes assis l'un en face de l'autre, posant nos valises sur le sol. Le train ne mit pas longtemps avant de démarrer.

C'est après quelques minutes de voyages que la porte s'ouvrit sur la créature la plus ravissante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute mon existence.

Une petite fille, du même age que moi, était entrée dans le compartiment. Elle avait les cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissable, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un roux, mais pas non plus d'un brun. Pour l'histoire, nous dirons qu'elle les avait roux. Ses grands yeux verts inspectaient les environs.

« Bonjour » dit-elle de sa petite voix fluette. « Vous avez pas vu une fille blonde ? »

Question assez naïve. Des filles blondes, il y en avait eu beaucoup qui étaient passées devant eux depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans ce train. Pourtant, Sirius répondit avant que James n'ait pu lui demander d'autres détails.

« Non… Pas vu… Salut ! »

Il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Ou alors c'était sa façon de parler aux gens. Peut-être qu'il était juste timide avec les filles.

La petite rouquine se tourna alors vers moi, me questionnant du regard. Je haussai les épaules et elle repartit.

…_J'appris plus tard que Sirius lui avait parlé de cette manière par habitude à cause de sa famille. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas de « sang pur », et avait donc réagit sans réfléchir. Il s'était bien sûr excusé. _

_Plus tard, j'appris que cette fille s'appelait Lily Evans. Elle fut envoyée dans la même maison que nous : Gryffondor ! La meilleure maison à mon avis._

_Seulement, bien qu'une belle amitié nous avait lié pendant près de quatre ans, en arrivant en cinquième année, j'avais réussi à tout gâcher en agissant comme un con…_

Lily était assise à une table de la Salle Commune. En train de faire ses devoirs, elle avait l'air concentrée et sereine. Cette image d'elle ainsi, en train de mordiller son stylo, ses cheveux rattachés dans une queue-de-cheval rapide, j'eus envie de faire une chose complètement folle.

Je m'approchai donc d'elle sans vraiment réfléchir. Elle leva la tête, et me sourit en me voyant arriver vers elle.

« Bonjour James ! » s'exclama-t-elle quand je fus devant elle.

Sans lui répondre, je la prit par les épaules et colla violement ma bouche à la sienne avant de me reculer vivement et de demander avec un grand sourire con :

« Lily… Tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

…_Je n'ai jamais réussi à dire si elle avait été choquée ou énervée, mais je pense que les deux en même temps auraient fait un bon mélange de ce qu'elle éprouvait. Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'étais reçu, en guise de réponse, une baffe monumentale. De quoi me remettre les idées en place. _

_Cependant, mon idée bien fixée dans mon cerveau, je n'arrêtai pas de lui demander et de me prendre une gifle ou de me faire engueuler à chaque coup. J'étais trop borné pour m'arrêter à quelques refus. Cependant, je compris vite que c'était une cause désespérée…_

« Je vais arrêter » dis-je dans un soupir.

Mes trois amis me regardèrent avec étonnement. Sirius avait l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais, alors que Remus et Peter savaient parfaitement de quoi je parlais, même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet de conversation.

« Arrêter quoi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je pense que je vais arrêter d'embêter Lily en lui demandant de sortir avec moi tout le temps. C'est pas la bonne méthode. Ça fait deux ans que j'essaye et que je me prends des coups. J'en ai marre et elle commence à avoir de la force. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver une fois avec la mâchoire déboîtée à cause d'elle. »

« Alors tu abandonnes ? » demanda-t-il avec de grands yeux. « Pourtant tu disais… Tu disais que c'était la femme de ta vie, la future mère de tes enfants. Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tout ça Jamesie ? »

Je mis ma tête dans mes mains et inspira un bon coup avant de répondre à nouveau.

« Non, je n'abandonne pas. Je change de tactique. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire si je veux pouvoir avoir une chance avec elle. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier la manière dont je m'y prends, et je pense qu'elle a raison. J'ai pas l'air sincère. »

Remus sourit. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre ça.

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? » demanda ce dernier en s'approchant de mon lit.

« Je ne sais pas encore… » Avouai-je dépité. « Mais je trouverais ! »

…_C'est ainsi que je me mis à la recherche d'une manière dont je pourrais l'aborder sans la brusquer. C'était assez difficile, mais je voyais qu'elle se demandait ce qui m'arrivait. Elle me regardait étonner à chaque fois que je passais devant elle sans m'arrêter pour lui demander de sortir avec moi. _

_Un soir, j'eus enfin l'occasion de l'aborder…_

Après avoir essayé de m'endormir pendant des heures sans y parvenir, j'avais décidé de descendre dans la Salle Commune pour me dégourdir un peu les jambes.

En arrivant au bas des escaliers, j'entendis quelqu'un soupirer. Je n'étais donc pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir. Qui pouvait bien être debout à cette heure de la nuit ?

Je m'approchai des canapés pour mieux voir, et je vis Lily, allongée sur l'un d'eux, le regard dans le vide. Ce si beau regard que j'avais, tant de fois, admiré était voilé de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je m'assis sur le canapé à côté du sien et me contentai de lui sourire.

Aussi vite, son regard changea et elle me sourit en retour, ce qui était plutôt étrange.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle me regarda, étonnée. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé depuis deux ans, à part pour lui poser cette éternelle question à laquelle elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment répondu.

« Si, ça va. Je réfléchissais » me répondit-elle en se redressant sur le canapé.

Je l'observai. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment changé. Elle était devenue une femme, mais avait gardé les mêmes traits de visage que lorsqu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Je ne pouvais me lasser de la regarder, de la contempler.

Elle rougit en remarquant mon insistance, et je détournai le regard pour ne pas la gêner.

« Moi aussi je réfléchis trop. Ça m'empêche de dormir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Me croyait-elle incapable de réfléchir ?

« Tu veux savoir à quoi je pense ? »

Elle hocha la tête timidement. Elle ne voulait pas me gêner, mais elle avait envie de savoir ce qui pouvait me préoccuper à de telles heures de la nuit.

« Eh bien, je pense à quel con je suis devenu. »

Elle parut étonnée de me l'entendre dire.

« Tu n'es pas con » dit-elle en soupirant.

Elle n'était pas très sûre de ce qu'elle disait. Elle devait pourtant se rendre compte que je n'étais pas vraiment aussi stupide que j'aimais à le montrer.

« Si… Si Lily je suis con ! Je suis con d'avoir eut l'idée débile de t'embêter aussi longtemps avec cette question stupide. Je t'ai harcelée pendant deux ans à te demander si tu voulais bien sortir avec moi, a presque t'en donner l'ordre sans me rendre compte que ça te faisait peut-être du mal de me voir comme ça. Je suis con d'avoir gâcher notre belle amitié avec ce genre de comportement. Je suis tellement con que durant ses deux années, je ne me suis pas rendu compte de ce que je perdais. En faisant l'abruti comme je l'ai fait, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, la femme que j'aime, celle avec qui j'aurai voulu passer le reste de ma vie si je l'aurai pu. J'aurais voulu que tu m'aimes aussi tu sais. Vraiment. »

Sur cette phrase, je la laissai seule dans la Salle Commune. J'avais vidé mon sac, mis mon cœur à nu. Elle en ferait ce qu'elle voudrait.

…_Je n'avais pas eu à attendre longtemps. Quelques jours plus tard, Lily, qui avait remarqué que je ne l'avais plus harcelée, était venue me voir pour me dire qu'elle avait envie qu'on essaye. C'était déjà beaucoup pour moi. Remus avait eu raison, et si je l'avais écouté plus tôt, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps. Puis, en quittant Poudlard, je la demandai en mariage. On se maria pendant les vacances d'été, en plein mois de Juillet. Le soleil était chaud et tout le monde était heureux. Je fis de Sirius mon témoin. Dix ans d'amitié, ce n'était pas rien._

_Je ne pensais cependant pas que ma vie serait aussi belle, jusqu'au jour ou, rentrant du travail, je trouvai Lily assise sur la table de la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres…_

« Coucou mon amour » lui dis-je en m'approchant.

« James ! » cria-t-elle alors que j'arrivais devant elle.

Je haussai les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup ? J'étais juste devant elle.

Je l'embrassai, et elle accrocha ses jambes autour de mon corps afin que quand je voulus me reculer, elle resta accrochée à moi.

Je souris et me mis à la promener dans la maison en lui racontant ma journée. Elle riait, et je voyais dans son regard qu'elle était pressée que je finisse mon histoire.

Pas vraiment vexé, j'arrêtai de parler en arrivant dans la chambre et la déposai sur le lit.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? » demandai-je en mettant mes poings sur mes hanches.

« Comment tu sais que je veux te parler ? » me demandai-t-elle sans se départir de son magnifique sourire.

Je haussai les sourcils.

« Tu me le demandes ? »

Elle se mit alors à genou sur le lit et frappa des mains comme un enfant devant le sapin le matin de noël.

« James… Je... On va avoir un bébé ! » s'écria-t-elle.

…_Tout était devenu flou, mais j'avais réussi à réagir et avais sauté dans tous les sens comme un gamin devant son premier balai. J'étais tellement heureux. La femme de ma vie, que je n'avais jamais cessé d'aimer, m'offrait le plus beau cadeau au monde. Un enfant. Son enfant ! _

_Un enfant que je pensais pouvoir voir grandir. Mais voilà qu'on vient de m'appeler pour me prévenir d'une tragédie. Ils approchent. Je pense qu'ils seront bientôt là. _

_Mon fils, Harry, cette lettre est pour toi. Si nous arrivons à te sauver de cette attaque et que nous y restons, j'aimerais que tu connaisses l'histoire de tes parents, et que tu saches à quel point ils se sont aimés et à quel point ils t'ont aimé. _

_Si je peux te conseiller une chose, c'est de toujours poursuivre tes rêves, même s'il faut parfois changer de chemin en cours de route pour réussir à l'atteindre._

_Avec Amour… James Potter…_

Une larme s'écrasa sur le parchemin, dispersant un peu d'encre.

Le jeune homme qui tenait la lettre la laissa retomber sur son bureau et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Cette lettre avait mis du temps à arriver jusqu'à lui, mais il l'avait reçue et elle avait confirmé tout ce qu'il pensait. Ses parents n'avaient jamais cessé de s'aimer et l'avaient aimé au plus profond de leur cœur. Son père était un homme bien, quoi que les gens en disent.


End file.
